


Wasn't Meant to Last

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [13]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 5 related drabbles, Characters Cheat on Each Other, F/F, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Peggy and Angie's nebulous and undefined relationship falls apart when they're on opposite sides of the country.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card 4:B3Ponytail,I3Fall,N3Free Space,G3Fire,O3Phone





	Wasn't Meant to Last

Peggy playfully tugged on Angie's ponytail. "What are you thinking about?"

Angie half rolled towards her on the couch they'd camped out on in their new home, Stark's enormous mansion. "I'm thinking this is the life. Wouldn't it be awesome to live like this? Maybe it'll happen, you know? Maybe I'll land that dream job on Broadway or something."

Peggy hummed thoughtfully. "When I spoke to Howard last, he said he was starting up a movie production company."

Angie nodded, thinking. "I know knowing people in the industry is important... but I sort of want to do this for myself."

* * *

The trees lining the street on the way home from her latest audition were yellow, gold, and red. Fall had officially begun and Angie was happy to see it. She loved the cool nip in the air and the excuses to wear fuzzy, thick sweaters. She was looking forward to dragging Peggy out of the house tomorrow for a cup of cocoa and a walk through the park.

Peggy worked so hard, sometimes Angie wanted to reach out from their bed and stop her from going to work but she knew she couldn't. Peggy's second great love was her job.

* * *

"What do you mean? You're going to California?" Angie asked. The words came out whispered and dry. Angie knew Stark was there, knew Peggy would stay with him at another grand mansion with the butler and the maid or whatever.

"It's for work, Angie," Peggy said, packing her suitcase with another dress.

"I know," Angie said. She didn't. Peggy never told her anything about it really. "It's just... I was hoping you'd be around."

"It's only supposed to be a month but that might change. You can come with me if you want."

"I can't, English. I got the part."

* * *

The fire was roaring merrily but the mansion was so very lonely without Peggy around. Angie swirled the dredges of her cocoa and swallowed the last of the chocolate.

She'd got the part, rehearsed it, and played it but nobody had been in the audience waiting on her. Peggy hadn't been able to fly back home to see her.

There had been a sweet older man who'd come every night and brought her flowers once but he was a stranger. He didn't _want_ to be a stranger. With Peggy gone, Angie was tempted to give him the time of day.

* * *

The phone was ringing. All of the phones were ringing. Angie got up out of bed and rushed to the side table. She grabbed and wrapped her dressing gown around her body as she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Angie?"

"Hey, English, long time no see. When are you coming home anyway?"

Johnny poked his head up out of the sheets and made a face in her direction.

"Angie, I've got to tell you something." She sounded very serious.

"Don't sound so down, English."

"Daniel and I are getting married."

Despite the man in her bed, Angie felt her heart break.


End file.
